This application is on behalf of the Society for Inherited Metabolic Disorders to request travel support to permit US investigators at attend the VIIth International Congress on Inborn Errors of Metabolism to be held May 21-25, l997 in Vienna, Austria. Inherited Metabolic Disorders are recognized as etiologic to an ever increasing variety of severe clinical diseases which interfere with mental development and have diverse phenotypic manifestations including ophthalmologic, neuromuscular, cardiac, pulmonary, hepatic, renal arthritic and diabetic manifestations. Research into these inborn errors of metabolism has resulted in substantive increases in our knowledge of the basic science of metabolism, signal transduction, intracellular targeting and genetic complexity. For the US to remain pre-eminent in this area of research and clinical application, it is essential for the US investigators to participate in this forthcoming International Congress. The unparalleled advances in the understanding of the molecular and genetic basis of inherited metabolic disorders and the continuing exciting prospects for in innumerable number applications of this knowledge requires attendance by US investigators. The forthcoming International Congress is held triennially and participation in previous meetings has been increased by the support from the NIH. These previous meetings have proven to be invaluable opportunities for the exchange of information in an international format particularly for young investigators, women and minorities. Encouragement of participation of young and new investigators is an exciting opportunity for an exchange of scientific and clinical information is essential to sustained progress in this and its derivative fields. The availability of travel funds for these individuals from other sources is currently very limited. In response to an initial request, we have received over 50 preliminary abstracts from perspective US participants who are willing to attend the VIIth International Congress. Applications for travel awards will be competitive reviewed five months prior to the International Congress. On the basis of scientific merit and relevance to inborn errors of metabolism the SIMD travel committee which includes the four applicants, will make a determination on the travel awards. We plan to make at least 40 travel awards of $1,000 (about 1/2 of the projected expenses for attending the meeting). Additional financial support is bring solicited from private sources and priority travel awards will be given to fellows in training, the young investigators, women and minority participants. NIH support of this application will facilitate US investigators remaining at the forefront of this existing and expanding field.